


Sins Paid for in Silver, Not Gold

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Post-TLJ, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even now, days after Snoke had died under mysterious circumstances and Ren had claimed the position of leader of the First Order, hearing Ren's new title still grated. Ren was immature, arrogant, irresponsible, volatile and a complete loose cannon - in short, nothing like Snoke. He would run the First Order to the ground, unless -Unless Hux was there to take him in hand.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous, Writing Rainbow Silver





	Sins Paid for in Silver, Not Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



Truthfully, Hux had not expected his… _standing arrangement_ with Kylo Ren to continue, after the man had declared himself Supreme Leader of the First Order. So it was very much a surprise when, at eight pm sharp on Sunday evening, Hux was interrupted in the middle of his paperwork by the buzzing of his doorbell. 

A cool mechanical voice announced, "You have a visitor. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren requests entry."

 _Supreme Leader Kylo Ren._

Even now, days after Snoke had died under mysterious circumstances and Ren had claimed the position of leader of the First Order, hearing Ren's new title still grated. Ren was immature, arrogant, irresponsible, volatile and a complete loose cannon - in short, _nothing_ like Snoke. He would run the First Order to the ground, unless - 

Unless Hux was there to take him in hand. 

The warm flush of pleasant anticipation thrilled through Hux's blood. He permitted himself the rare indulgence of a small, private smirk before setting his datapad down. Then he arranged his facial expression into the authoritative, haughty sneer which he reserved solely for Kylo Ren. 

"Let him in," Hux said aloud to the ship's computer. 

The hydraulic doors leading to Hux's personal quarters slid open with a soft hiss, revealing Kylo Ren standing in the entryway. Without waiting for any further invitation, Ren strode into his quarters. 

"Hux," Ren said. It came out as a low husky growl, his voice modulated by the vocabulator on his repaired helmet. 

"Ren," Hux replied, without missing a beat. He got up from his desk, but did not make any further move to approach Ren, leaving it to Ren to close the distance between them, to come to him instead. This was their usual dance.

As expected, Ren strode towards Hux’s desk. He stopped a few footsteps away from him, hands by his side, his stance a pantomime of relaxed leisure, waiting for Hux’s next instruction. 

_Let him squirm._

Hux leaned down and opened the top drawer of his desk, taking out his black leather gloves. Leisurely, he slid the right glove onto his hand, allowing the rolled leather cuff to snap against his wrist with a soft _smack._

Ren stiffened. 

Hux knew what Ren was thinking: _so it was to be punishment, then._

Hux had no idea why Ren had expected anything else, after that fiasco down on Crait with the Resistance, with Luke _kriffing_ Skywalker and his scavenger rat. None of that would have happened if Ren hadn’t brushed aside his explicit warnings and gone to confront Luke Skywalker face-to-face - and now Ren was going to pay for it. 

He put on the other glove, enjoying the way Ren flinched at the sound of the second _smack_ of leather against skin _._ Then Hux said, “Trousers off, and bend over the desk.”

Ren stood frozen for another heartbeat, then with an angry hiss of an exhale, shrugged his cloak off to the floor. Other than that show of pique, Ren complied with the rest of Hux’s instructions with barely even a huff of complaint, unfastening his pants and stomping over to bend over his desk as instructed. He was lanky enough that he could not rest his torso comfortably enough on the surface of the desk, leaving his hips pushed back and his pale, unmarked ass arched out. 

_Perfect._

Hux let his gaze linger appreciatively over the soft curves of his bottom, imagining the way that it would soon colour under his palm. He savoured the sight for a few seconds more, letting Ren wait and squirm, before saying, “Helmet off as well.” 

Ren hesitated. From the tightening of the muscles in his back and shoulders, Hux could tell that he was taken aback. Hux rarely requested this of him during their games. It was less awkward for both of them if he left the helmet on, but today, Hux wanted the pleasure of seeing Ren’s reactions in the flesh. He thought he deserved this reward after all the trouble that Ren had caused him on Crait. 

Ren hesitated long enough that Hux almost thought that he was on the verge of calling their - their _arrangement -_ off. But then Ren reached up and yanked his helmet off abruptly, revealing tousled black hair framing a face scrunched upon an expression that was midway between annoyance and arousal. 

He set the helmet down on the desk beside him, far away enough from himself that it wouldn't be knocked off to the ground by his squirming, then bent back over the desk with an impatient huff of breath, keeping his face lowered against the desk so that all Hux could see was ruffled black waves of hair. That, and the tops of his ears peeking out from his hair, beginning to flush a bright pink. 

"Get on with it," Ren muttered. 

That was all the permission Hux needed. He raised his hand, and with no small amount of satisfaction, brought his right palm forcefully down on the curve of Ren’s ass with a resounding _smack._

Ren flinched, raising to his tiptoes from the force of the spank. "Ow!" 

Hux didn't usually go so hard on him, not at the beginning, although he usually had Ren yelping and squirming before long. But today, his tolerance for Ren’s usual antics was at its lowest, and with Ren’s new position as self-declared Supreme Leader, Hux had no idea when he would next get the opportunity to do this again, or _if_ he would ever get the opportunity to do this again. Best to make the most of this while he could.

Without even waiting for Ren to catch his breath, Hux brought his hand down on Ren’s ass again, on his other cheek. This time, Ren, prepared for the next blow, did not yelp or squirm. However, there was a noticeable hitch in his breath as the sting sank in, and the pink imprint of Hux’s leather glove flushed across the soft, round cheeks of his ass, standing out starkly against his creamy skin. 

Hux took a moment to savour the sight. Ren’s ass would be crimson before long, but right now his ass was just beginning to blush pink from the results of Hux’s handiwork. The knowledge that he was the cause of it, the one who had marked Ren up, was more stimulating than it had any right to be. Two slaps in and Hux was already getting hard. From the sound of it, Ren was as well, if the small hitches in his breath were any indication. 

Well, this wouldn’t do. Hux reminded himself that this was meant to be a punishment, after all, and Ren should not be enjoying this too much. He laid down a flurry of slaps across Ren’s upturned ass, keeping the rhythm short and staccato, scattering his strikes across the entirety of Ren's buttocks with particular attention paid to the round, vulnerable undercurve of Ren's ass. Even through his leather glove, the smacks were hard enough the impact of it shuddered up his wrist and sent heat diffusing across the surface of his palm. The taut cheeks of Ren's ass bounced most satisfactorily under his hand, and as the sting and heat in his rear built, he began to squirm and yelp anew, letting out bitten-off gasps that were not quite whimpers, but close. The sight of it was incredibly arousing, and Hux felt the front of his trousers grow tight.

To keep his attention back on the punishment, Hux began to punctuate each slap with a stern lecture. "I told you not to waste our resources chasing after that scavenger rat," he said. _Slap._

Ren hissed under his breath, whether out of pain or indignation, Hux did not know. The tips of Ren's ears were now almost as red as his glowing ass. Hux did not let up. 

"I told you to take the fight to the Resistance directly." _Slap._

"And I _told_ you not to confront Skywalker on Crait." _Slap._

That was, apparently, Ren's breaking point. "You - !" 

The datapad on Hux's desk gave a warning rattle. In fact, _all_ of the furniture and fixtures in Hux's quarters rattled ominously as Ren’s barely-leashed power broke loose of his fraying control. 

That thrill of danger only served to sharpen Hux's lust, making his senses hyper-sensitive. Now he was even more keenly aware of the throb of his palm, of the sound of Ren's harsh, ragged panting breaths, mingled with his own. He let his stinging hand rest against Ren's ass cheek, just cupping it instead of spanking him further, feeling the warmth of his hot, sore ass radiate through the leather, diffusing across his palm. 

Abruptly, Ren stood up, throwing Hux's hands off him. He whirled around to face Hux, his brows drawn tight with barely suppressed fury, his cheeks flushed almost as pink as his ass. The next moment, he had tangled his fingers Hux's hair, dragging him close. Hux’s breath caught in his throat as Ren kissed him with bruising force, shutting him up mid-lecture.

Only a heartbeat later, Hux recovered from his initial shock. He slid his hands up Ren’s back, pulling him in, then moved forward so that Ren was backed up against the desk. Ren hissed as his bare ass made contact with the hard durasteel surface of it, but then he obligingly wrapped his legs around Hux’s hips, allowing Hux to slot his body in between his legs.

They kissed again, hard and sloppy, and whatever anger Hux had been holding on to due to Ren’s ridiculous antics on Crait dissipated into the swirling maelstrom of pure lust pounding through his blood. He groaned as Ren claimed his lips in another hard, sloppy kiss.

“Don’t,” Ren said, voice ragged. “The rest of it - fine, whatever, you win - but don’t bring _him_ up again.”

“Mmmf.” Whatever Hux was going to say in response was muffled into Ren’s mouth. It was not as if he was going to object, anyway, not with Ren’s talented tongue twining about his own. 

To his annoyance, Ren broke the kiss _again._ “I mean it.”

Hux originally intended to just brush Ren off so that they could get down to the actual fucking, but something in Ren's tone gave him pause. There was something about that wobble in his voice, something about the look on his face, the sheen in his eyes - 

Were those _tears?_

Hux blinked.

"Ren," Hux began, somewhat alarmed. “...Kylo?”

Ren’s expression closed off instantly, as effectively as if he had still been wearing the mask. Arrogance and rage descended over his features again, and Hux, who had no Force sensitivity to speak of, could swear that he could _sense_ the growing weight of Ren’s fury, hanging oppressively in the filtered air of the room, like a dark and ominous cloud.

Hux changed tack.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he said smoothly. “Skywalker is dead, thanks to you. What does it matter whether he died on Crait or on Ahch-to? He lost, and The First Order is victorious, the Resistance scattered to the winds. We will crush the pathetic remnants of it and grind them into dust. Of Skywalker, there’s nothing more to speak of.”

He met Ren’s eyes directly, fearlessly, and let the honest fervour in his voice speak for itself, more so than his own words.

The furrow in Ren’s brow finally smoothed out, and he let out a pleased little huff. “Mmm.” This was accompanied by an upwards thrust of his hips, and as his body ground against Hux’s, Hux let out another low moan as his cock stiffened further.

Dealing with Ren’s volatile temper, being sensitive to his feelings while not letting him get away from facing the consequences of his outbursts was a delicate balancing act - one which Hux was very good at. The results were its own reward. As Ren obligingly turned over and bent back over the desk, his pink ass arched out for Hux’s taking, Hux basked in the knowledge that he had the Supreme Leader of the First Order himself bending willingly to his hand. 

He rested a hand on the small of Ren's back, a comforting, steadying gesture, then thrust into him with one hard snap of his hips. 


End file.
